Perfect Match
by cutemiko4ever
Summary: Inuyasha receives a Secret Admirer letter, though he doesn't know that it was, in fact, from his best friend Kagome, the girl he has been in love with for years. Be warned, it's fluffy. R


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**BASED ON:** 2 days ago, my 'unpopular' classmate left a 'Secret Admirer' note to one of my 'jerkwad' classmate. The 'not-so-cute' and 'jerkwad' classmates of mine are some of my close friends. So 'jerkwad' let me read the letter, then 'unpopular' told me it was from her.

But the problem is 'unpopular's seatmate 'helper' was the one who wrote it. Take note WROTE. 'unpopular' said it from her mouth then 'helper' wrote it down. Now 'jerkwad' thinks that it was from 'helper' because of the hand writing. 'unpopular' is kinda crushed about the whole thing…

Update: 2.24.11 Yeah, I'm finally edited it! I reread the 'based on' part that I wrote a years ago and I started cracking up. I still remember that moment like it was just yesterday... ahh, the memories.

_**ONESHOT: **_Perfect Match

_**Signed,**_

_**K**_

He has never received a secret admirer note in his entire life. And he didn't think he would either. His face a mask of pure horror, he turned to his best friend. "Who do you think sent it?"

Miroku Houshi let out a soft whistle, an uncontrollable smile lighting up his handsome features. "I don't know, but I bet his name starts with a 'K'"

"His?" Inuyasha glowered. "Not funny, man. And see this handwriting? This is by a girl."

He held out his hands. "I was only kidding! Can't you take jokes now?" Miroku scooted his desk towards to the side slowly, keeping his violet eyes steady at the back of their teacher in case he turns around. When he was close enough, he began talking again.

"If my hunch is right," he continued, "then her name starts with a 'K'"

"Oh great," his friend sighed. "I count at least four girls in this classroom with a K, and at least a dozen or so more in the whole student body."

"Katelyn Hiroshima." Miroku snapped his fingers, glancing a little to the side to catch a glimpse of the blue eyed beauty's strawberry blonde hair. "She is one fine lady."

Inuyasha paused for a second before saying, "No way, it's not her."

"Why not?" Miroku cried, then immediately lowered his voice as to not attract any attention. "Have you even seen her? She's drop dead gorgeous. I would pierce out my eyes just to get her to look at me."

"She _has_ looked at you before," Inuyasha's amber eyes dimmed a little, barely noticeable even to his best friend, when he thought about Katelyn Hiroshima being the sender the note. Sure, she was beautiful but she wasn't exactly his type. Her idea of a fun time was nail salons and parlors. They would bore each other to death. "Weren't you guys together at one point?"

"It was in 6th grade, hardly counts for anything." He crossed his arms. "The time when just getting a boyfriend or a girlfriend was important. We broke up after the December dance."

Inuyasha fiddled with the note in his hands. It was written on a torn piece of notebook paper, hasty with bits of eraser dust still lingering. "We haven't had a full conversation before, how can she love being with me then?"

"How about Kikyo Hiromi?" Miroku pursed his lips.

The girl in front on his left side turned her head to look at the two friends, her frosty eyes like darts. "Did you just say my name?"

Both of them froze and stared at each other for a moment before returning to Kikyo's. A pretty girl with jet black hair and mysterious grey eyes, she sent a lot of hearts racing, including Inuyasha's, when she first transferred in Shikon High in the middle of their freshman year. It was a rotten luck 'cause Kikyo's in a long term relationship with a guy named Naraku Onigumo.

"Ah, no, no, no," Miroku said hastily, with a few nervous twinges here and there. He gave a random excuse and though Kikyo appeared unconvinced, she looked at the board once again and didn't pay any attention to their conversation.

"How about considering other people outside of our class?" Miroku whispered even more quietly than before. "Anybody could've snuck in here before Mr. Takai and-"

"Hey!" Said teacher pointed his meter stick towards the back of the room, directly at the two of them. "Takahashi, Houshi, be quiet or I'll give you detention after school! Pay attention to the lesson!"

"Yes, sir," they said automatically.

"We'll talk later," Inuyasha said at the corner of his mouth, his lips barely even moving.

"Gotcha."

"And Miroku, move your chair back to its original spot!"

* * *

"His class is just pure bull, how anybody can pass it is beyond me."

"If you would just pay attention then you probably might get a grade higher than a D."

"Well, do you?"

"No," Inuyasha said sulkily.

Turning the corner, the two of them came face to face with Kagome Higurashi, another member of their group. "Hey! I was just looking for you!"

"Hey Kaggy." Miroku gave his younger cousin an affectionate hug and ruffled her hair. "How is the fine morning treating you today?"

"Not so well," she replied, clapping her hands together and bowed. "I forgot my book for math and I heard that we're using them today. Can I borrow one of you guys' by any chance?"

"Um, yeah, I have mine right here." Inuyasha slid the strap of his backpack off his right shoulder and held it in front of him and handed her the text book. "By the way, you guys will have a pop quiz so study while he's writing stuff on the board."

She laughed. "Thanks. Was it hard?"

"It was for us," Miroku answered. "But it's probably going to be a piece of cake for you."

"Aw, I suck at math even more than you guys, but thanks for trying," Kagome pouted. "How's the morning going for _you_?"

"Like a void because I haven't seen the beautiful Sango yet," Miroku answered simply.

She turned to Inuyasha expectantly.

"Ahh." It was weird that he felt so damn awkward about telling her that he received a note proclaiming someone's love for him when she was one of his best friends. "Nothing much really, other than me failing that stupid quiz."

Miroku looked at him curiously. "What are you talking about? Aren't you going to tell her about that-"

Inuyasha slammed his foot down Miroku's, earning him a strangled yelp.

Kagome looked at them dryly. She was already used to these kinds of things happening around these two. It has been happening for more than half their and her lives. "Okay, play nice, kids. Anyways, I have to get going and study for that pop quiz you guys are talking about. Same place at lunch?"

"Yup," he was the only one who answered because Miroku was currently nursing his aching foot.

"Alrighty, thanks for letting me borrow your book by the way."

It was then that she gave him one of her breath taking smiles that made all rational thought fly away in his head. Man, she was just too gorgeous for her own good.

'Best friend, best friend,' he chanted in his head. They've known each other for too long, and he knew that she only looked at him as her best friend and a close friend of her cousin.

"Dude, just ask her out."

Inuyasha turned to Miroku, who was still leaning against the lockers. "What?"

"Me and the other guys are getting tired of looking at the two of you staring 'longingly' at each other like two star crossed lovers. Only Romeo and Juliet have the right to look like that… maybe Noah and Allie but not you two."

"Are you crazy? I can't ask her out on a date."

"And why the hell not? You two are already a couple. When was the last time you spent a Friday night with someone other than Kagome?"

He hasn't considered that before. "Err…"

Miroku smirked and looked pleased at himself. "What if it was Kagome who sent the note?"

Inuyasha looked at him like he belonged in an asylum. "No way."

"Way," he answered. "If you asked me, Kaggy totally fits the bill. Let's see the note, Mr. Self Denial."

He looked like he was ready to punch him as he slipped the paper out of his pocket.

_**I love being with you**_

"Yeah, so?"

"You two are so much closer than the rest of us. You never really get close to anybody else, either," Miroku grinned. "And the second line,"

_**But you just see me like any other person around this room**_

"You see her just like any other person in this room, because she thinks you don't like her the way SHE likes YOU. Up until now I didn't want to believe how dense the two of you are, I thought there was at least a 'mutual understanding' thing going on," Miroku groaned exasperatedly. "Man, I can be a detective or a matchmaker someday…"

Inuyasha was just staring at him, his face full of doubt.

Miroku groaned even louder. "How about the third one?

_**Everyday, I just watch you flirt around with girls**_

"You're the pretty boy here," Miroku raised a brow at him. "Of course you have to know what this means or you're dumber than a peanut."

_**But still, when you smile at me it's always so different**_

"You can go out with Kagome, you know," Miroku said. "You have my blessing and everybody else's if that's what you're wondering about. Auntie and your mom are already planning for the wedding and Sango and Ayame are wringing each other's head's off on who gets to be the bridesmaid."

"Yeah, I saw the bridal magazines a few months ago," he said absently. "What if it doesn't work though? What happens then? I mean… you know."

"Dude, I'm going to pass on to you what my father told me when he found out about my desperate attempt of wooing Sango Taijiya: 'Make it work. If what you feel for her is really true, then you do whatever it takes.'"

_**It's hard to write what I'm really trying to say **_

_**Because it feels like my face is going to explode**_

'_**cause I can't stop blushing.**_

_**:)**_

_**Signed,**_

_**K**_

"And I know you won't but I think it's my responsibility to say this because Souta is too young to threaten you, but if you hurt her, I _will_ kick your ass."

* * *

'Gotta hurry.' Kagome checked her watch. 7:30 and counting. She has a long while before class starts but she was worried about that test they were talking about.

"Kagome!" Sango cried happily. "So? Did he read the letter?"

She sent the ponytailed girl a death glare. "You ruined my life, Sango."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"What the heck was I thinkin' sending that note? I can barely even look at him without turning all red now. It's gonna turn all awkward and then we'll never speak to each other ever!"

"Hey, don't talk like that!" Sango grinned. "Everything's going to be okay. It's already high time you did something. It's already the twenty first century! Trust me, it's going to be fine. Did he read it already."

"I think he did," she answered. "He stomped on Miroku's foot, so I'm thinking yeah."

"What if he finds out? And he doesn't return my stupid feelings? I would rather be friends with him forever than not." Kagome's face suddenly puckered, all ready to cry.

Sango opened her mouth to talk before any tears came to action

"Kagome, that's the whole point of the letter, anyway" Sango grinned "The rest of us… Kouga, Ayame, Miroku and me. We see the way you two look at each other and it always fits."

She said softl,y "Destiny would be so unbelievably stupid if you two didn't end up together in the end"

Kagome looked at her and smiled. Sango winked in reassurance.

"Trust me," she repeated

"Thanks, Sango-chan," Kagome gave her a hug. "You always know what to say. You have a talent for these things."

"No problem, and worse comes to worse, if he doesn't then we'll castrate him, easy as that!"

Kagome laughed out loud.

They talked about nonsensical things for a few minutes before Sango stopped and stared right behind her friend.

"Hey, Inuyasha's heading over here," she whispered.

"I'll see you later and I want to hear good news!" Sango waved goodbye to Kagome and ran to God knows where.

"Where's Sango headed off to?" He inquired as soon as he reached her. "She didn't even say hi.

Inuyasha looked down at her. "Good news about what?"

"Oh," Kagome coughed uncomfortably. "About the math test you told me about and I need to head over there to study by the way. And what are you doing here anyways?" She babbled nonstop.

'Okay, pull yourself together,' she smacked herself mentally. 'He knows that you're like this something's bothering you.'

"I forgot to ask you something this morning," he said casually. "Can you promise me that you'll tell the truth when I ask you something?"

"… Why?" she said suspiciously.

"What do you mean why?" he grinned. "Just say yes!"

Kagome gave him an incredulous laugh. "No way! What if you ask me something really embarrassing? I'm going to have to lie."

"It's just something that happened this morning," Inuyasha shook his head. "It's not something embarrassing, I swear!"

"So why bother asking me to tell the truth?" She held out her pinky finger like usual, a thing they had always done since they were children when they made promises to each other. "Fine, what's the deal?"

Oh, it's going to come out sooner or later, might as well get the heart break over with now instead of later, she thought.

He took a deep breath. "Did you or did you not…"

She winced. This is it. It felt like he was delivering her death sentence and the noose was already around her neck.

"Borrow my math book?"

Kagome fell anime-style. "What? Dude, Inuyasha, are you going all senile? I just did eight minutes ago."

Inuyasha's frown cleared. "Oh, yeah! Because when I got to !"

"You're a moron, Takashi," Kagome chuckled. Suddenly, the thought of bolting away returned to her mind. "Is that all you're going to ask me because I need to get going. You may not have a problem with being late but I do."

"Wait, no, we still have a few minutes and I'm not done with the questions," he said simply.

"Gah."

"What's the rush?"

Kagome grumbled. "I already told you I need to study for that test! You may think I'm smart but I'm really not."

"Tell me the truth…" he smirked."Do you have feelings for me? And remember the pinky promise! We've been doing that since we were five, don't take it so lightly."

"As in feelings of friendship?" Kagome asked desperately, "loyalty, trustworthy-ness…"

"No." He gave her a look. "You know exactly what I mean."

Kagome paused and stared at him. "You got the letter, huh."

"Yeah," he grinned. His eyes warmed. "It took me a while to realize that it was your handwriting. I guess, I was going through my own version of self denial as Miroku so eloquently pointed out."

Inuyasha took the neatly folded paper from in his pocket.

Kagome sighed and looked up. "I'll take the first step this time, Inuyasha, I really, really like you."

"And I can only hope that you feel the same way for me."

Inuyasha smiled down at her.

"Ok… I'm gonna be late for class, see you later!" Kagome grabbed her bag pushed him aside.

"Wait." He grabbed her wrist making her turn around pulling her close to him. "Geez, Kagome Higurashi, you haven't even heard my answer yet."

He looked at her affectionately and laughed. "I really, really, _really_ like you too."

And he slowly planted his lips on hers.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_**BONUS FEATURE**_

_**(A SANGOxMIROKU Moment)**_

"We did a good thing, right?" Sango asked Miroku. They were looking at Inuyasha and Kagome hugging each other.

"Uh-huh, I mean how can it be bad?" He whispered back. "Come on, everybody thought they were getting together anyways."

Sango had a dreamy look in her face and chewed on her precious potato chips.

Miroku turned his puppy purple eyes towards Sango. "I love you, too, Sango-chan!"

"Don't push it, Houshi," she replied.

Sango offered him some Lay's potato chips with a smile.

Miroku accepted, grinning. They had their own way of showing affection too.

It's a good start.

* * *

Update 2.24.11: Since I had no school today and was bored, I decided to edit 'Perfect Match'. I changed a bunch of things, but still tried to keep a lot of the things that were in here that I wrote a few years ago (eg. The cheesy love letter). I love this story to death.

It's snowing over where I am. Finally! I've been waiting since December!

R&R!


End file.
